


Замкнутая система жизнеобеспечения

by W2J2



Series: W2 G-PG13 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Дин боится клоунов. Жуткие, жуткие твари.





	Замкнутая система жизнеобеспечения

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ненормативная лексика.  
> Таймлайн: между эпизодами 13.7 и 13.8.

Тварь скрежетала. Кликала. Потрескивала. Щелкала.

Блядь. Нет, эти слова не подходили, а Дин никак не мог найти правильное: у твари внутри что-то заедало, как у проржавевшей механической игрушки, и каждое ее движение сопровождалось этим звуком.

Клац. Она склонила голову к плечу. Получилось дергано, по-птичьи.

— Как смешно, — без всяких интонаций выдала она. — Сэм Винчестер плачет во время секса.

Дин сжал руль, даже пальцы побелели. Триста миль. Триста миль, часы ровного, почти чужого голоса, сотни, сотни фраз, сталкивающих Дина в хаос разноцветных близких и далеких воспоминаний. Иногда хотелось вытащить обрез и разнести твари башку. Но Дин держался. Конечно держался: кем бы ни было сейчас занято это тело, принадлежало-то оно Сэму. Даже солью — адски больно. Дин отлично помнил.

Щелк. Тварь рывком выпрямилась.

— Почему ты не смеешься, — фраза подразумевала вопрос, но слишком спокойный голос лишил ее вопросительной интонации. — Эти испытания очищают меня. Смейся.

— Сэм! — громко, с отчаянной надеждой позвал Дин. — Борись, Сэм, ты сможешь! Черт, да ты Люцифера сделал! Неужели с этой вот херней не справишься?

Она замерла на мгновение, и Дин вдруг подумал, что нашел какую-то магическую фразу, которая…

— Я держу его, — клик. — Все в порядке, Дин. Я его держу. Смейся. Почему ты не смеешься.

Понадеялся.

Идиот.

_Ранее_

В тонком волшебстве системы жизнеобеспечения Бункера что-то разладилось.

Началось все с небольших колебаний температуры и влажности, а еще запахов, с которыми не справлялась вентиляция. Иногда в Бункере стоял тяжелый дух Луизианских болот, порой знакомо несло серой, а временами драло глотку паленым пластиком. Сэм обыскал все, но так и не выяснил, откуда затягивало вонь.

Когда в пятницу Дин с Сэмом вернулись с охоты, милый дом встретил сюрпризом. Они проболтались в Уинстере почти неделю, выслеживая мстительного духа. Когда выяснилось, что никакого духа нет, а есть очень тихий и очень страшный маньяк, они уже настолько глубоко влезли в это дело, что пришлось заканчивать. Сделали чужую работу, за всем махом подчистили — за полицией, судами, пенитенциарной системой. Даже за священником и могильщиком. Вот какие молодцы Винчестеры! Дерьмо. Дин терпеть не мог этого: когда — люди, даже после двух часов Детки, музыки и ложащейся под колеса серой ленты, Дин все еще злился. Отчаянно хотелось домой, просто домой. Но когда он резко рванул дверь Бункера, в лицо ударила раскаленная пустыня. Дин отшатнулся, переводя дыхание. За спиной сквозь зубы выругался Сэм. Впрочем, через пару минут стало даже приятно: сухая жара изгоняла воспоминания о промозглом Уинстере и сыром подвале мистера Лоуренса.

Ночью пустыня осталась пустыней, а значит, в ней стало холодно, как в аду. Дин проснулся, стуча зубами, чертыхаясь, добрался до сваленной на стуле одежды, натянул две рубашки и старую, разношенную толстовку. Руки тряслись так, что еле смог затянуть завязки капюшона. Пока бежал к компьютеру, немного согрелся. Главная консоль встретила издевательским спокойствием — судя по температурным датчикам и безмятежно светящимся зеленым лампочкам, в Бункере все было о’кей, климатическая система бодро генерила семьдесят градусов по Фаренгейту. А пар изо рта? А померещилось тебе, Дин Винчестер.

Полюбовавшись на эту вселенскую гармонию, Дин зарядил по консоли кулаком. Как ни странно, помогло: через пару минут потеплело, и словно разжалась ледяная лапа, сдавливавшая горло, мешавшая свободно дышать. Дина сразу разморило, и он, чуть не задремывая на ходу, побрел к себе. Мозги, наверное, совсем отключились, потому что очнулся Дин у двери комнаты Сэма. Из расслабленной полудремы выдернуло мгновенно — ничего себе ошибочка!

За дверью не спал Сэм: мягко клацали клавиши, пиликнуло входящее сообщение, скрипнула кровать. Дин, вдруг решившись, мазнул по двери костяшками. Звуки исчезли, как выключили, Сэм затаился.

Не открыл.

Стучать снова Дин не стал. В своей спальне рухнул на кровать, не утруждаясь раздеванием — ни черта он не доверял шальному, дареному теплу. Уснуть не удавалось долго, все ворочался, думал, что нужно бы оштукатурить нормально пробитую кирками несколько месяцев назад стену, все бросить и съездить в Лебанон на строительный рынок. Логика подсказывала, что пока дыры не было, в бункере ничего не дурило. Появилась дыра — разладилось все остальное. Значит, надо латать. Так и задремал, предвкушая завтрашнюю работу руками. «Сэм не открыл», — мысль выплыла, когда Дин расслабился и перестал контролировать сознание.

Ага, как всегда, на грани сна самое приятное: если не заставлять себя думать о штукатурке, оставалась только напряженная, фальшивая тишина в комнате Сэма.

Именно это Дину и снилось — закрытая дверь. Он колотил в нее кулаками, царапал, ломая ногти, кидался всем телом. Проснулся совершенно разбитым, но заставил себя сгонять за всякой строительной дрянью. Детку брать не стал, ездил на запасном Сэмовом пикапе, весь багажник забил мешками, блестящими новенькими шпателями, кистями. Купил даже блок глазированного декоративного кирпича, сам не знал для чего, понравилось, как играло осеннее солнце на блестящих терракотовых гранях.

Стену обследовал быстро. С удовлетворением понял, что не ошибся: Сэм с Джеком заделали ее плохо.

Справедливости ради, они не особо и старались. Они все после похорон Каса и Келли не в себе были, так что оштукатурили по-быстрому, не заморачиваясь. Сэм устроил Джеку что-то вроде трудотерапии, все толкал речи о «поработать руками», «понять жизнь людей». Учил мальчишку замешивать раствор по роликам с ютьюба, всякая химия процесса, физика процесса. Вот на этих химиях-физиках они и застряли. Так увлеклись теорий, что с практикой облажались по полной. Дина Сэм тоже пытался вовлечь, но тот тогда не оценил, отговорился больной головой — нет, не соврал, раскалывалась зараза — и завалился в кровать. Через час пришел Сэм: стоял по ту сторону двери, трогал кулаком дерево, не решаясь постучать. Открывать не хотелось, говорить не хотелось, видеть не хотелось, да и вообще — смотреть. Казалось, что уж лучше темнота с отблесками костра под веками. И Сэм это «не хотелось» будто услышал. Ушел. Дин только на следующий день понял, что возню со стеной Сэм не ради Джека затеял.

После костра, на котором сгорело тело Каса, Дин на месяц свалился в глухую, словно подвальную темноту, безысходную и болезненную. Всегда считал психологию хуйней, и психология, похоже, отомстила. Словно запрограммированный, Дин прошел положенные стадии переживания горя, изрядно застряв на депрессии и неслабо потрепав нервы Сэму. Реагировал настолько стереотипно, будто сверял свое поведение со статейкой в каком-то тупом иллюстрированном журнальчике. Готовность Сэма нянчиться с ним Дина только раздражала. А потом Кас вернулся, и Дин получил столько гребаного света в конце тоннеля, что снова словно отравился, теперь уже эйфорией. Они охотились, Дин честно пытался найти точки соприкосновения с Джеком, болтал обо всем и ни о чем с Касом. На охоте всегда чувствовал Сэма на правильном месте — надежно, за плечом, как всегда.

Дин вел шпателем и вспоминал, как они с Сэмом долбили кирками. Странно все это: они ведь тогда подыхать собирались, Дин не надеялся ни на что, а на душе спокойно было и даже как-то светло — казалось, и жили не зря, и умирают не совсем дерьмово. Жаль было только Сэма, не себя, нет, не себя. А Сэм сидел рядом. Можно было тронуть горячее плечо, а можно — не трогать. От этого прикосновения-неприкосновения ничего не менялось, все равно близко, ближе некуда.

Под кожей.

М-да. Куда все делось?

Дин сделал шаг назад, полюбовался работой. Отлично получилось. И блестящий кирпич пригодился. Теперь хоть картину вешай, хоть семейный портрет. И вроде потеплело.

А через час под потолком повис серый дым. И запашок — ну один в один погребальный костер. Дин вгонял ногти в ладони, чтобы усидеть на месте, не рвануть искать, где горит. Потом не выдержал, пробежался по комнатам. И наткнулся в компьютерной на Сэма. Тот сидел перед снятой задней панелью монстра, которого они почему-то называли домашним компьютером, и ворковал. Разговаривал с проклятой штукенцией, которой, по мнению Дина, до эволюции в какого-то Т-1000 оставалось всего ничего.

Дин наблюдал, как мелькает в руках мелкого отвертка, и думал, что, пожалуй, вполне может представить себе Сэма не с компьютером, а с плоскогубцами и пассатижами. Сэм работать руками тоже умел, черт, Дин и забыл уже, Сэм же целый год рабочим в мотеле отпахал. Не выгнали же, значит, чинил что-то, не лажал. Канализации чистил. Кондиционеры.

Теперь Сэм бестрепетно ковырялся во внутренностях древней железки, тыкал туда щупами тестера, дергал и скручивал какие-то проводки и практически постоянно что-то негромко говорил. Поначалу показалось, что уговорил, наладилось — утянуло в вентиляцию дым, стабилизировалась температура. Но когда они молча ужинали, на кухне вдруг выпала роса, и тут же взвыла пожарная сигнализация. Дин собрал со стола посуду и принялся мыть. Сэм отрубил навязчиво вопящую сирену и ушел. Не к себе, вообще из Бункера. Говорить куда не счел нужным.

В тонком волшебстве системы жизнеобеспечения Дина-и-Сэма тоже разладилось. И Дин не знал, где та дыра, которую надо залатать. Или та стена, которую надо пробить.

Сэм отлично умел такое — раз, и выстроил что-то охрененно цельнометаллическое вокруг души. И теперь там, откуда Дин привык чувствовать заботу, поддержку, раздражение, обиду, весь чертов океан направленных на него эмоций, ощущалось полное ничто.

Пустота.

Впервые Сэм провернул этот номер после того, как ангел и демон сыграли в бойцовский клуб на его душу. Дин тогда чуть не сдох от навалившейся пустоты, от «напарников», а Сэму казалось — нормально было. Он и не замечал. Они охотились, жили, завтраки-обеды-ужины, все по расписанию. Они даже в кино пару раз сходили, брали большой пакет попкорна, одновременно запускали в него руки, сталкиваясь пальцами. И — ничего. Сэм смотрел на Дина и мимо. Слушал, рисовал на лице правильные эмоции, даже отвечал, а Дину казалось, что мир сжимает вокруг него высокие серые стены. Он заметался, наделал глупостей — ему Метка показалась долгожданным глотком кислорода после недель пытки разреженным воздухом. В тот раз очень помогла смерть на руках Сэма, все стены нахрен развалились.

Ирония. Теперь именно смерть на руках Сэма тщательно и крепко эту стену по кирпичику сложила.

А ведь Дин и не сразу заметил, раскачиваясь на качелях умер-воскрес, горе-радость, безнадега-надежда.  
Дошло, когда психанул и сбежал Джек. Глупый щенок, надо было не точки соприкосновения искать, а пороть по всей плоскости задницы. Кас сразу упорхнул его искать в какие-то ангельские дебри. И Бункер вдруг показался пустым.  
Сэм был, но Сэма не было.

И только на охоте налаживалось — Сэм смотрел прямо на Дина, понимал с полуслова, прикрывал спину. Идеальный… напарник.

И Дин нашел выход: раз на охотах нормально, значит охотимся. Он находил дело за делом, в перерывах они таскались по архивам со всякой древней фигней, пытались выйти на Джека, жизнь была заполнена до отказа, вроде не до всяких глупых стен. Вот только голова у Дина стала болеть, как заведенная, будто стены эти были вполне материальными и Дин их таранил каждую ночь своей несчастной башкой.

В общем, когда после неудачи с компьютером Сэм свалил из Бункера, Дин тоже времени даром не терял — шерстил интернет. И когда Сэм явился, новая охота его уже ждала. Дин с оттенком злорадства посмотрел, как Сэм морщится и потирает виски, и объявил:

— Сэм, я нашел дело, — он развернул ноут.

Да, вот так прямо, не расшаркиваясь, хотя очень хотелось бежать за флаконом с адвилом для братишки. Да только хрен, Сэму же все равно, ну, значит, и Дину тоже.

Само дело он даже забавным поначалу счел. Нет, не забыл, просто решил, что спасение людей важнее, да и Сэм вроде как перерос.

Только когда Сэм впервые за последние пару недель вскинул на Дина прямой взгляд — растерянный и обиженный — засомневался. Может, не стоило связывать с клоуном?

— Но если у тебя проблемы, передадим Джоди, — поспешил добавить Дин.

И облажался, не удержал голос, прорвалась легкая насмешка — ну правда, смешно же, здоровый мужик под сорок, а все клоунов боится.

— Все в порядке, — тут же ожидаемо откликнулся Сэм.

Отвел взгляд и молча пошел собираться.

Когда Дин с сумкой добрался до гаража, Сэм стоял над открытым багажником.

— Что? — отрывисто спросил Дин.

Он смотрел в спину брата, уже отчаянно жалея, что полез в это дело. Снова начала раскручиваться головная боль. Да, на охоте все менялось к лучшему, но до места надо было еще доехать. А это значило мили, мили, мили натужного веселья Дина, спокойствия Сэма, его односложных ответов и гитарных рифов из динамиков. Каса Дин не дозвался, по телефону тот тоже не ответил. А как-то особо остро хотелось, чтобы сидел сзади третий, хоть немного снимал напряжение. Музыка больше не помогала заглушить ни треп Дина, ни молчание Сэма.

— Нет места, — коротко ответил Сэм.

Он обошел машину, бросил на заднее сиденье рюкзак — все его вещи, сам аккуратно расположился на пассажирском, устроил на подставке планшет и углубился в чтение.

Дин полез в багажник, проверил оружие, холодильник, посмотрел на кучу грязной одежды, пакеты со жратвой — не разгреб завалы, вымотался на последней охоте, слишком быстро нашел следующее дело. Холодильник хранил пиво Дина, скомканные шмотки тоже принадлежали Дину, пачки чипсов и сухариков — на такое Сэм мог позариться только с большой голодухи. Неловко получилось, плохо, царапнуло по душе — для небольшого рюкзака с вещами Сэма не нашлось места. Впервые подумалось, может вот это все со стенами — не только со стороны Сэма, может, Дин тоже камешки кладет?

Он упал на водительское, проверил зеркала. Сэм протанцевал пальцами по экрану планшета и принялся сходу вываливать на Дина информацию. Дин не слушал сначала, хотелось сосредоточиться на мягко урчащем моторе и додумать ту мимолетную мысль о стенах. Но когда мелькнуло название города, знакомое по полицейскому рапорту, пришлось включиться.

— …каждые пятнадцать лет. От трех до пяти жертв в окрестностях Сильвертона, Колорадо. Схема одна: сходят с ума, несколько часов изводят родных, потом разными способами совершают самоубийство. Последняя жертва Мегги Салливан, двадцать четыре года, у нас есть видеозапись хм… инцидента с дорожных камер. Бросилась под машину. Записки не оставила, очевидных причин нет. Внешне все нормально — хороший брак, отличное образование, интересная работа. Да и любили ее. Со свекровью — лучшие подружки, вечно по магазинам вместе ходили… Предыдущая жертва — Уильям Льюис пятидесяти лет. Муж, отец, востребованный адвокат, собирался женить сына.

Сэм говорил слишком спокойно, ровный голос бесил, добавлял интенсивности молоточкам, долбящим череп Дина изнутри.

Дин дернул руль, Детка вильнула, Сэма качнуло, и он ударился плечом о боковое окно, но не обернулся, не оторвал взгляд от планшета — поправил устройство и так же спокойно продолжил:

— Та же схема — сошел с ума, родные вызвали парамедиков, Уильяма госпитализировали, но он почти сразу сбежал, повесился на больничной пижаме в сквере напротив мэрии. На фотографиях с места происшествия на Уильяме огромные клоунские туфли. На Мегги в момент гибели был дешевый рыжий парик.

Сэм прервался, глотнул воды и снова заговорил, так же мерно, вязко:

— Да Чжай, четырнадцать лет, футболист, популярен в школе, практически вундеркинд…

— Хватит, — оборвал Дин.

Слушать Сэма было невыносимо. Дин устало подумал, что придется как-то объяснять, просить, но Сэм послушно замолчал, воткнул в уши наушники, прижался виском к стеклу и затих.

Отлично пообщались.

Впереди их ждали чудесный город Сильвертон, трупы жертв и клоун-убийца.

Разве они не счастливчики?

~*~

На лбу Брэда Салливана неоном светилась надпись: «У меня огромное горе».

Нет, лоб Брэда был вполне чистенький, ни морщинки, мальчишка же еще, двадцать четыре, да и то — недавние двадцать четыре. Но надпись все равно считывалась — в бледности, в клочковатой щетине на еще по-юношески пухлых щеках, в мятой, усеянной пятнами рубашке. А, и в батарее бутылок из-под пива возле кресла. Говорил он негромко, с придыханием и полустонами, постоянно ерошил неопрятные волосы, да и несло от него перегаром на всю комнату. В общем, страдал мальчишка образцово и демонстративно. Дин сжимал зубы, запрещая себе взрыв, почему-то хотелось язвить, царапать словами, добить несчастного мудака.

Дину бы радоваться: нетрезвый свидетель — разговорчивый свидетель. Но вместо радости ощущалась только взводящаяся пружина раздражения. Он не мог понять, чем его цепляет этот парень.

Сэм излучал сочувствие и понимание, это же Сэм, умел он вот это. Вроде ничего и не делал особенного — мягко расспрашивал, глубоко не лез, и так, по мелочи — там по плечу похлопает, там головой кивнет, и люди рядом с ним расслаблялись, открывались. Не, Дин, конечно, тоже так научился, но ему это трудно давалось, а у Сэма получалось — как дышать.

Брэд очередной раз перевел дыхание, последние десять минут он Дина игнорировал, ощутив, вероятно, его раздражение, и обращался только к Сэму:

— Мне сначала показалось, что она… ну, шутит, она — Мегги. Парик этот рыжий, и говорила странно, но потом… такая фигня, я такой фигни никогда не видел. Она почти сутки такая была, утром еще ничего, просто ходила за мной постоянно по дому и говорила… — он рывком втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Говорила… Я позвонил ее терапевту, она после выкидыша терапию проходила. Ну, психотерапевту. Он посоветовал ей таблетки дать, ее обычные, только дозу чуть увеличить, а если не подействует, везти к нему. Мегги после таблеток… вроде спокойнее стала. На стуле сидела. Следила за мной глазами и говорила чуть меньше.

Брэд замолк и прикрыл глаза.

— Что она говорила? — Сэм мимолетно положил ладонь ему на колено, обозначил поддержку.

— Р-разное, — выдавил из себя Брэд, и Дин впервые увидел, это не только горе, еще и страх, парень был в ужасе. — Разное. Говорила, говорила. И все спрашивала, почему мне не смешно… А это не смешно было! — Брэд внезапно сорвался на крик и захлебнулся им.

— Да, понимаю, — проговорил Сэм, налил воды в стакан.

Брэд жадно выпил. Из кухни выглянула пожилая женщина в черном. Мать — вспомнил Дин. Взгляд у нее был совершенно забитый, тревожный, испуганный. Брэд дернул углом рта, и женщина вновь исчезла за дверью.

Брэд снова начал говорить, лихорадочно быстро, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. Дин почему-то взгляд от этого нервного движения отвести не мог.

— Она спрашивала: «Как тебе мое платье?». «Тебе нравится мое платье?» — именно так она спросила у меня перед балом. Перед весенним балом в школе, — Брэд резко вдохнул, как всхлипнул. — Потом несколько раз повторяла разные места из клятвы, нашей брачной клятвы. Потом начала вспоминать фильмы, книги какие-то, какие-то случайные разговоры, я и не помнил много, а она дословно… дословно… Последние два часа она как зациклилась. Одна фраза. «Он не хотел этого ребенка, он о нем не горюет». Ее очень потряс выкидыш, а я… Я действительно не особо хотел ребенка, мы пару месяцев из-за этого очень ссорились, даже на терапию пошли, вместе пошли… Два часа. «Он не хотел этого ребенка», и слезы текут, текут… Думал, рехнусь. А потом…

Он махнул рукой, не желая продолжать. Сэм тут же забормотал что-то утешающее, все эти «время лечит» и «не вини себя». Тупые и пустые банальности, которые не в силах были никому помочь.

Видели они это «потом». С десяток раз прокрутили — Мэг выбегала из дверей дома, неслась к калитке, выскакивала на дорогу. А дальше становилось похоже на фильмы Тарантино. Мэрия Сильвертона потратилась на отличные дорожные камеры: высокое разрешение, отличная цветопередача — слишком много мучительно яркой крови.

У водителя грузовика не было ни единого шанса затормозить, у девушки — выжить.

Оставив Сэма возиться со свидетелем, Дин вышел на улицу.

Мать Брэда курила на заднем крыльце.

Сейчас она не казалась пожилой — выглядела почти ровесницей Дину, старше, может, лет на пять. Очень ухоженная, в темно-синем элегантном платье, с длинной сигаретой в тонких пальцах с маникюром.

Даже удивительно, почему полчаса назад показалась почти старухой.

— Что-то добавите? — наверное, Дин спросил слишком резко — у женщины дрогнула рука, упал длинный столбик пепла.

Она устало покачала головой.

— Да что тут добавишь? Не знаю, почему ФБР расследует это дело. Мегги была… хорошей девочкой. Мы… ох. Мы так чудесно общались. Я всегда жалела, что у меня нет сестры, а она была… Хорошая девочка. Я даже с Брэдом ругалась. Но он же мой сын… Сын!

— Почему ругались? — угрюмо спросил Дин.

— Они так рано поженились. Сразу после школы. Восемнадцать лет, первая любовь и фьюить — венчание, семья. Я не понимала зачем. И была права, да, права. Последний год Брэду ее стало мало. Наверное, она чувствовала это, то, что он в шаге от нелюбви. Еще и выкидыш. Депрессия, помутнение. И она…

По ухоженному лицо потекли темные от туши слезы, она их даже не вытирала. Дин протянул ей салфетку. Миссис Салливан промокнула лицо, не обращая внимания на то, что размывает макияж.

— Мне нельзя плакать, Брэда это раздражает, — слабо улыбнувшись, пояснила она. — Брэд так раздавлен, мой мальчик, я должна держаться.

По ее губам прошла судорога, и она тут же вцепилась в сигарету.

— На днях нашла у него таблетки.

Миссис Салливан замолчала, и теперь уже Дину пришлось выдавливать из себя банальные, ненужные слова. «Время…», «…утихнет», «меньше пить…», «прогулки».

Весь набор винчестеровских бесполезных советов.

Миссис Салливан словно уцепилась за последнее слово:

— Мегги любила прогулки, — вдруг задумчиво произнесла она. — Каждую неделю ходила аж до старой шахты в Энимас Рок. Просто гуляла. Говорила, что ее старый город успокаивает. Кто-то бегает, а Мегги… — она вновь затянулась.

Дин смотрел, как тают в воздухе кольца дыма и хотел врезать Брэду.

Эй, Дин не был придурком.

Просто Брэд так остро напомнил Дину Дина.

Мобильник дернуло входящим сообщением.

«Я в архив».

Сэм закончил с Брэдом и не стал дожидаться Дина.

Теперь это их реальность. Дивный новый мир.

~*~

Да не было это никакой дорогой!

Так, полузаброшенная просека, заросшая не только травой и низким кустарником. Дин сто раз пожалел, что потащился сюда на Детке. Поворот к старой шахте он едва не пропустил, хорошо, Сэм заметил. Сигнал сюда почти не добивал, но Сэм еще в Сильвертоне ломанул электронный архив и всю интересующую информацию закачал к себе. И теперь ею почти оживленно делился — он раскопал всю историю небольшого шахтерского городка.

Дин сначала даже не слушал — сложный, мать его, рельеф, потом втянулся, но лучше бы и дальше мимо ушей пропускал.

— …почти город-близнец Энимас Форкс, только тот сейчас ломится от туристов, а этот почти неизвестен. Но местные любят тут… гулять. В общем, шахта в 1862 перешла к Берту Коллинзу. Поселок быстро развивался, место удачное — раньше эта часть Энимас судоходной была. Но выяснилось, что в шахте руды осталось — кот наплакал. Шахта истощилась, но город еще держался на грузоперевозках по реке, а потом в нескольких милях севернее проложили железную дорогу, и люди стали просто разъезжаться. Дома бросали. Тот цирк сюда, видно, случайно попал. Это уже и не город был, так, несколько тысяч жителей, кому совсем уж некуда податься. Да и цирк тоже был… умирающий.

Дин все это видел, ага. Никогда не страдал от отсутствия воображения. Брошенный город казался похожим на Колд Оук и от этой ассоциации леденели ладони, будто снова скользили по мокрой от крови, холодной рубашке мертвого Сэма.

И цирк. Серый, вылинявший шатер на том месте, где когда-то была главная площадь, где кипела жизнь.

— Это был… пир во время чумы. Люди как тронулись, каждый день на представления ходили, последние деньги отдавали. Что там случилось — неизвестно, только пару слов в газете сохранилось — во время представления под куполом цирка повесился один из клоунов. Так и висел, в полном костюме, гриме.

Сэм замолк.

— Значит?.. — прозвучало так хрипло, что пришлось откашляться.

— Да, похоже, мстительный дух, — если бы Дин Сэма не знал, он бы этого легкого звона в его голосе даже не расслышал.

Но Дин Сэма знал. Затормозил, съехал на обочину, вцепился в плечо Сэма.

— Сэмми, давай вернемся?

Никакой насмешки больше не было. Хотелось одного — сгрести живого Сэма в охапку и тащить подальше от мстительных духов клоунов и мертвых городов.

— Нет, — Сэм сполз по сиденью, расслабился, повернулся и посмотрел на Дина.

Прямо на Дина.

— Нет, Дин. Надо закончить, а то эта тварь так и будет убивать.

Он вдруг очень мягко и светло улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, все будет нормально, мы поговорим, все решим, — пообещал он.

Это не о городе, не о деле, это о них, о Сэме с Дином, придурках, тратящих на возведение стен бесценное время.

Дин мог много красивых аллегорий подобрать, мог, не все мозги еще пропил. Например, «из стены между ними выпал первый кирпич», или «начала таять ледяная преграда», или «треснула броня, которой Сэм защищал сердце». Или это были бы долбаные метафоры? Не важно.

Это было чушью, все их молчаливое, невыговоренное противостояние было херней. Единственно важным сейчас было убедить Сэма уехать.

— Да мы уже и приехали, — заметил Сэм. — Посмотри, вон дома.

Все живые города отличаются друг от друга. Мертвые, оказывается, тоже.

Не был Энимал Рок похож на Колд Оук.

Ни колокола, ни флюгера, ни даже деревянных домов.

Солнце освещало оплетенные плющом остатки каменных стен, и развалины смотрелись даже красиво: золото и изумруды. Наверное, сюда можно будет водить экскурсии, потом, когда они вычистят это место от всякого дерьма. И никакой зловещей тишины — пели птицы, вовсю трещали цикады, захотелось задрать голову, подставить солнцу лицо, пусть отсыплет веснушек. Зеленоватый свет успокаивал, только случившийся разговор с Сэмом — настоящий разговор! — дарил надежду, и Дину вдруг показалось, что плохое закончилось.

Сэм ходил по площади с ЭМП, Дин лениво следил за ним. Сэм поднял голову, поймал взгляд Дина и улыбнулся — совсем чуть-чуть, но точно — Дину.

Дина отпускало.

А потом… Он не отвернулся, может, просто моргнул — а когда открыл глаза, клоун уже был. Висел перед Сэмом, крутил рыжей башкой. Дин вскинул обрез, но не смог выстрелить — неудачно стоял, боялся попасть в Сэма. А сам Сэм будто окаменел.

— Сэм! — заорал Дин и бросился вперед. — Да стреляй же, черт!

Тень вдруг исчезла, Сэм дернулся, отмер.

— Сэм! — Дин подлетел, повернул к себе лицо Сэма, ощупал руки и ноги, всмотрелся в глаза.

— Да в порядке я, в порядке, — устало пробормотал Сэм, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Фу, вот же мерзость.

— Ты замер, Сэм. Просто окаменел, надо что-то делать с твоей боязнью клоунов, ну это же невозможно, ты же не выстрелил, это на охоте-то! — Дин почти дотащил Сэма до машины. — Надо что-то делать с этим!

— Посолить и сжечь, Дин, посолить сжечь.

Сэм повернулся. Его рот расплывался карминным провалом, а на щеке белела огромная нарисованная слеза.

Клац.

— Когда я сказал, что боюсь темноты, папа дал мне сорок пятый. Почему ты не смеешься. Это так весело.

~*~

— Дин, не трогай Ленни, я сам разберусь, не лезь. Это смешно, почему ты не смеешься.

Дин этого Ленни и не помнил толком, кажется, какой-то мудак, который обижал мелкого в школе.

До Бункера они добирались три часа, и Дин получил по мозгам экскурсом в прошлое — тварь потрошила воспоминания Сэма, как старую подушку.

Господи, Сэм его теперь точно никогда не простит.

Очередное дерьмо просто захватило тело Сэма, а Дин… Позволил, не спас, не уберег.

Снова.

Дин набрал Каса, послушал гудки, швырнул телефон на заднее сиденье.

— Сто двадцать шесть раз. Сто двадцать семь. Смешно. Животик надорвешь.

Учимся считать? И правда смешно. Надорвешь.

— Вторник. Вторник. Вторник. Смейся.

Клац.

— Среда. Время веселиться.

Дин уже молчал, а что говорить? Все что мог сказать — уже сказал. Экзорцизм, молитвы, парочка заклинаний, попытки просто достучаться до Сэма, зацепить где-то там его душу, провалились. Он даже Сэму в морду дал, щека тут же опухла. Надеялся, что, оплеуха поможет, а если самому себе не врать — сорвался, тупо, мерзко сорвался.

Клац.

— Зажигалка, — клац. — За-за, — клац. — За-за-зажигалка.

У твари внутри совсем заклинило, и теперь она не только клацала, но и заикалась.

— Город сгорел, а зажигалка у меня в кармане.

О, до бездушия добрались. Значит, больше половины жизни Сэма на ускоренном прослушивании уже прокрутили. Это если тварь путешествует по волнам памяти в хронологическом порядке.

— Он идет. Идет. Он идет. Последняя печать пала. Смешно.

Нет, зараза перебирала воспоминания хаотически.

Безумие. И самое безумное, что Дину приходилось быть внимательным. Хотелось заткнуть уши наушниками, не слушать, как Сэма тошнило памятью, но нельзя было, вдруг оно скажет что-то способное помочь его изгнать.

Был бы жив Бобби, Дин бы ему позвонил. Эй, Бобби, мы снова влипли, и я что-то никак не могу определить, осталась ли в теле моего братишки его душа. Или — прикинь Бобби, Сэм снова подцепил одержимость, правда, смешно?

Звонить Джоди Дин не стал.

— Бомба из брата. Я бы сказал, что солнце того не стоит. Смешно же. Смешно.

Клац-клац-клац.

— Отсоси, сука, меня пытали в аду, что ты можешь сделать со мной. Смейся.

Хорошо, что из машины тварь вышла сама, если бы пришлось вытаскивать ее силой, Дин, наверное, рехнулся бы. Но она послушно, след в след, таскалась за Дином по Бункеру и в камеру зашла так же покорно. И когда Дин приковывал ее к стулу в центре ловушки не сопротивлялась. Не то чтобы Дин как-то рассчитывал на ловушку или наручники, но ему очень нужна была передышка.

Он вышел, запер замок, послушал тишину за дверью и пошел на кухню. Жрать хотелось невыносимо. А еще хотелось дышать, преследовало ощущение нехватки воздуха.

Дин разогрел позавчерашнюю пиццу, медленно прожевал каждый кусок, так же медленно выпил пол-литра воды. И все время прислушивался, прислушивался. Покопался в библиотеке — отобрал несколько книг. А потом перерыв закончился — из камеры донеслись глухие удары, видимо, тварь освободилась от наручников и теперь колотила в дверь.

Дин прихватил книги, планшет воду и пошел в камеру.

Как только Дин появился в камере, Сэм — Сэм? — успокоился. Присел у стены, откинул голову и снова завел шарманку:

— Мы скажем спасибо, мы скажем, как нам жаль… Весело, очень весело.

Напоить Сэма не удалось: вода выливалась из его рта тонкой струйкой, и Дин закрыл и отбросил бутылку — бесполезно.

Он тщательно обыскал камеру, вытащил из нее все, что могло бы послужить самоубийце, даже полотенца — вдруг твари стукнет в голову на них повеситься? — и только тогда уселся с книгами за стол. Позвал Каса, помолился Чаку с предсказуемо нулевым результатом и принялся изучать отобранные книги. Наверное, он все же сошел с ума где-то на полдороге от кухни до камеры, потому что теперь был абсолютно спокоен, собран и готов на все — даже применять магические наработки Хранителей Знаний.

Восемнадцать заклятий спустя Дину стало казаться, что он тонет в тумане, состоящем из ровного голоса и страшных слов.

Ничего не работало.

— Мой брат умер у меня на руках. Это смешно.

Клац.

— Мой брат умер у меня на руках. Смейся.

Клац.

— Мой брат умер у меня на руках. Веселье.

Дин вспомнил несчастного мудака Брэда Салливана, сполз на пол, сел рядом с Сэмом и обнял, касаясь губами волос на макушке.

Тварь немного помолчала, а потом завелась снова:

— Мой брат умер у меня на руках. Почему ты не смеешься.

Рубашка на груди стала влажной, Дин посмотрел Сэму в лицо — по щекам ползли слезы.

Господи.

Дин не учел одной вещи — каменные стены сами по себе опасны. А вот тварь — учла. Рывок был так внезапен, что Дин еле успел перехватить Сэма. Обхватил, вжал в себя, почти слыша глухой удар, с которым могло врезаться в стену тело.

— Сэм! — шептал он. — Сэмми! Что мне делать, а? Что мне делать?

— Дин умер у меня на руках. Это так смешно, почему ты не смеёшься.

И Дин заорал, надеясь если не докричаться до души Сэма, то хоть свою выплеснуть:

— Я смеюсь, Сэмми, я смеюсь! Смотри, как мне весело!

И Дин засмеялся. Сводило щеки, треснула корочка на подзажившей ранке на губе, и по подбородку потекло теплое. Он смеялся долго, до слез, до икоты, а когда ему перестало хватать воздуха, тело Сэма расслабилось и выскользнуло из рук.

Дин захлебнулся вдохом.

У его ног Сэм — Сэм! — пытался подняться с пола и падал, падал.

~*~

Ночь выдалась весьма красочная. Дурацкое подсознание подбрасывало в сны веселые картинки, расцвеченные кровавыми ошметками, трупами, рыжими париками и алыми клоунскими ртами. Дин теперь тоже немного боялся клоунов, смеха и за Сэма. Впрочем, за Сэма — не только теперь.

Дин просыпался после кошмара, пару минут пялился в темноту, закрывал глаза и валился в следующий. Часа в три ночи решил — да ну нафиг такой отдых. Он встал и, стуча зубами, начал одеваться — в Бункере снова что-то сбоило, руки замерзли так, что даже посинело под ногтями.

Дин хотел было зайти к Сэму и тут вспомнил — Сэм снова отказался с ним говорить. Вечером он сбросил руку Дина, когда тот попытался помочь, и как только смог встать самостоятельно — ушел к себе. Дверь в спальню Сэм закрыл очень тихо.

Лучше бы долбанул изо всех сил, тогда хоть какая-то надежда была бы.

Это с тварями Дин мог бороться, искать выходы, хотя бы кричать на них. Бороться с Сэмом он не умел никогда. Тем более бороться против Сэма.

Дин растер руки, накинул на плечи плед и потащился к компьютеру.

Оптимальные температурные показатели, прекрасная влажность воздуха, мир во всем мире и ни одного демона или ангела на сотни миль вокруг — консоль сообщала об окружающей всеобщей стабильности.

На полу у стола сидел Сэм и смотрел на Дина пустым, усталым взглядом.

— Ты тут чего? — резко спросил Дин.

— Пришел, — неловко дернул плечом Сэм. — И вот… упал. А встать сил нет.  
Дин сел рядом, накинул на плечи Сэма половину своего пледа.

Наверное, Сэму нужно было в кровать. Где-то в дебрях Бункера у них болталась инвалидная коляска, старая, с огромными тонкими колесами, скрипучими, как жернова божьих мельниц. Надо было ее прикатить, всего-то минут десять и заняло бы. Но Дин не мог — не мог оставить Сэма одного на полу.

Сэм вдруг засмеялся:

— Интересно, какая хрень из тех, что в принципе могут забраться в мясной костюмчик, в меня еще не вселялась? У меня перемежающаяся одержимость с ре… ой, бля, — Сэм замолк, часто задышал ртом, потом продолжил: — …с рецидивами. Это так сме… — Дин дернулся всем телом. — Прости-прости, я дурак, просто действительно забавно.

Сэм привалился к Дину, ткнулся виском в плечо.

Сэм — был. Усталый, выжатый досуха мерзкой тварью, с разгорающейся бессильной злостью и глухой виной, постоянной фоновой тревогой за Дина, благодарностью, нежностью.

Был. Везде. На всех каналах.

— Очень паршиво? — тихо спросил Дин.

— Из-за чего? Из-за того, что меня снова поимели? Ты знаешь, а я, похоже, привык. Раньше страшно было, а сейчас… Никак. Или из-за того, что оно вывалило перед тобой все мои грязные секреты? Ну… Новое что-то узнал? Руби, Апокалипсис, последняя печать, бездушие, Тьма? Ну это ты и так знал. Марихуана в колледже? Или… О! На кого я дрочил в школе, оно же тебе не выложило?

Дин прижался щекой к макушке Сэма, поерзал, обхватил его за плечи, еще теснее прижимая к себе… Теплая, живая, нужная тяжесть.

— Дурак. На Милли Эванс ты дрочил, я еще тогда знал, ты никогда не умел… ну… тихо. Выболтало оно кучу всего. И знаешь что? Ты переживешь. Потому что я действительно узнал мало нового. И еще — если бы наоборот, если бы в меня… Тебе тоже не слишком бы повезло с новостями.

Сэм хмыкнул.

— Занудные мы с тобой, Дин, — мягко сказал он. — Старые и скучные. Даже наши секреты старые и скучные. Как мы еще друг друга терпим, а?

— Нормально терпим, — проворчал Дин. — И мне не скучно… Мне

Он приумолк.

— Тебе?.. — поторопил Сэм.

Он слушал жадно, Дин видел, как загораются у него глаза, как надежда услышать что-то важное прогоняет из взгляда усталость.

— Мне хорошо, — коротко ответил Дин.

Сэм усмехнулся. Он молчал, думал о чем-то своем, и Дин не стал допытываться, а просто наслаждался живым Сэмом. Когда с Сэмом случалось такое — смерть или почти смерть, Дин заставлял себя забывать. Если бы он позволил себе помнить, как это — без Сэма, он бы запер того в бункере и сел бы на пороге с обрезом, чтобы не впускать. И не выпускать. Но были час, день или неделя, когда Дин еще не успел стереть смерть из памяти, и тогда живой Сэм воспринимался острым, запредельным счастьем.

— А бить меня не стоило, теперь морда болит, — засмеялся Сэм.

— Да ну прямо, — отозвался Дин, еще крепче прижимая к себе Сэма.

И тут до него дошло:

— Ты помнишь? Как был там?

Сэм помолчал и ответил словно нехотя:

— Да, помню. Помню, как оно болтало, как ты звал.

— И ты не мог выбраться? — напряженно спросил Дин, ощущая, как тает умиротворение.

— Дин, — неуверенно начал Сэм. — Я…

Он снова замолчал.

И тут Дин понял:

— Блядь. Блядь! Ты мог его вытеснить! Все они, предыдущие жертвы — не могли, но ты — мог, у тебя есть опыт такого. Но ты не захотел. Ты… Ты хотел уйти. Ты сдался!

Дин вскочил, Сэм темно смотрел снизу, кусал губы. Плед соскользнул, но трясло Дина уже не от холода. Под руку попалась лампа в зеленом абажуре, Сэму она нравилась, поэтому Дин ее запустил в стену с особым удовольствием.

Сэм ответил очень тихо, даже удивительно, что Дин расслышал.

— Ты тоже. Тоже сдался. Билли. Совсем недавно, Дин. Сто двадцать восьмой раз.

— Тогда с Билли я просто… устал очень, — пробормотал Дин.

Он снова опустился рядом с Сэмом, попробовал обнять. Сэм досадливо дернул головой, чуть не заехал макушкой по подбородку. Он сжал пальцы в кулак так, что побелели костяшки, потом расслабил руку, Дин не мог оторвать взгляд от темно-розовых следов от ногтей на белой ладони.

— Я не о том, я не… не упрекаю. Просто… Сто восемнадцать вторников. Это только случайное число. На самом деле я… — Сэм невесело рассмеялся. — Я тогда сбился, Дин. Однажды во вторник, там, в Броварде, я проснулся и, пока ты был в ванной, вышел из номера. Взял в багажнике сумку с оружием и…

Сэм помолчал и глухо продолжил:

— Меня, похоже, грохнули копы. Все, что помню — кровь, трупы, много крови и трупов. И такое случалось несколько раз, сколько — не помню, совсем съехал. Всегда надеялся, что в те вторники тебя… не я. Но ты же понимаешь, может, и я.

— Сэм…

Чертово воображение.

— Потом среда, понедельник, пятница, две субботы и парочка воскресений. Эй, кажется, я люблю четверги! Ты никогда не умирал в…

— Сэм, прекрати себя мучить, — Дин все же обхватил Сэма, заставил положить голову на плечо, и теперь голос Сэм звучал совсем глухо.

— Ты подумай, подумай. Я не превратился без тебя в какое-то дерьмо один раз, один единственный раз! И то собаку сбил, ну. А тогда с Меткой я, наверное, превзошел себя. Ты продал за меня душу, и я продал за тебя душу. Только ты — свою, а я — не-е-ет. Я — чужую. Лестер, помнишь?

— Это не твоя ви…

— Моя, Дин. Моя. И когда клоун… Я подумал — хорошо, что я первым. Если первым — ты, я буду тебя возвращать, ты же моя… базовая потребность. И верну. Только вряд ли тебе понравится тот… — Сэм запнулся. — То, к чему ты вернешься.

Дин накрутил на палец прядь Сэмовых волос и чувствительно дернул.

— Ну ты и сучка, Сэмми, — почти восхищенно произнес он. — Надо же, — он громко с расстановкой произнес: — Базовая потребность! — Дин засмеялся. — И ведь ни словом не соврал, только правда, но навешал на меня ответственности лет на тридцать вперед, — по лицу Сэма прошла судорога. — Что, тридцать мало? Ладно-ладно, попробую проскрипеть еще лет сорок.

Дин счастливо улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся на ножку стола, хороший стол, крепкий.

Сэм смотрел настороженно и виновато.

— Не нужно разрабатывать хитрые планы и толкать речи, Сэм, я больше не стану дурить. Я знаю, что в ответственности за тебя. И ни хрена меня это не пугает. Потому что, знаешь? Это взаимно. У тебя такая же точно ответственность — за меня. И у меня тоже — базовая потребность. Ты. Вот так.

— Вот так? Это хорошо, — одними губами ответил Сэм, а глаза у него были на мокром месте.

Все еще большая девчонка.

Сэм оперся на плечо Дина и поднялся.

— Пошли спать, — попытался улыбнуться он. — Что-то я сегодня задолбался.

До спальни Сэма они добирались минут десять. В комнате Дин свалил Сэма на кровать, стащил с него ботинки, насладился гаммой ароматов. А потом позволил себе укрыть Сэма одеялом, послушать ровное, тихое дыхание, посмотреть на подрагивающие ресницы — все эти признаки жизни. Сэм повернулся, подгреб под щеку руку Дина, как делал в детстве, кожу обожгло жесткой щетиной — нет, не ребенок.

— Ложись здесь, — сказал Сэм, не открывая глаз.

— Хм, это как-то неправильно, — засомневался Дин.

— Для кого? — спросил Сэм и спокойно добавил: — Для меня — очень даже правильно. Базовые потребности надо удовлетворять.

— Ну, раз потребности…

Дин лег, закутался в одеяло, долго ерзал — все же кровать для двух полностью одетых крупных взрослых была узковата. Потом Сэм как-то ловко повернулся, уткнулся носом Дину в шею, влажно задышал. И Дин успокоился. Да, вот так правильно. Очень базово.

— Постарайся больше не умирать, — в полусне проговорил Сэм.

— О’кей. Ты тоже, — откликнулся Дин

Сэм счастливо вздохнул.

— Тепло…

— М-м-м? — уже совсем засыпая протянул Дин.

— Тепло, — прошептал Сэм. — Жизнеобеспечение наладилось.

Наладилось.  



End file.
